The present invention relates to biopsy tools, particularly to microbiopsy tools, and more particularly to gauging/scooping/scraping/ cutting microtools constructed of silicon and particularly applicable for performing microbiopsies, histological studies, and/or precision surgical cutting.
The science of preparing biopsied tissue samples for pathological study, known as histotechnology, requires skill and experience. In the past, to prepare tissue samples, biopsies were made using microtome blades which must be honed and stropped, and are capable of producing the required 5 .mu.m thick slices only with great care. These biopsied tissue specimens were then embedded in paraffin wax, and then the specimens are sliced and mounted onto glass slides, all of which is a time consuming process. Furthermore, large quantities of chemicals are required to fix, dehydrate, and stain the tissue. Recent efforts have been directed to miniaturization and thus reducing the amount of chemicals required for sample studies. By reducing the size of the biopsy tool and removing only a small amount of tissue or other material in a minimally invasive manner, the risks, costs, injury and patient discomfort associated with traditional biopsy procedures can be reduced. Thus, there has been a need for microbiopy tools.
Using micromachining and precision capabilities, it is now possible to fabricate small devices for performing microbiopsies, thus the above-mentioned need has been fulfilled. It has been found that anisotropic etching of silicon results in extremely sharp edges, ideally suited for slicing soft tissues. In addition to their capability for performing microbiopsies, the tools of the present invention can be used for precision surgical cutting, for procedures in which micron scale portions of tissue must be removed.